


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by AngeliaDark



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Death galore, Forced Dust Eating, Gore, Multi, Psychological Torture, dusttale, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: The brothers from the universe only known as 'Dust' finally found a way to an unaltered timeline teeming with EXP ripe for the taking.  However, the resident Papyrus is too nostalgic and valuable to simply dust.  Why not keep him instead?





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's chapter one! Next chapter is where the fun begins!

"And to think, Al," Sans said conversationally as he tapped in a data code into the computer in front of him, like the sludgey dust of Amalgamates wasn't covering him from hood to shoes, "if you hadn't stalled so long for time, me an' Paps wouldn't have gotten as much LV as we did."  His grin broadened, shoulders shaking softly with internalized laughter.  "Ironic that your bid to save everyone only cost them their lives."

His eyelights brightened as he punched in a final code, the machine next to him humming to life. “Aaaaaand it works! Great job with the grunt work there, Al, we couldn't have done it without you!” He turned around, smiling down at Alphys. “Well...yeah, we could have. But who has time for that?”

Alphys stared back up at Sans, her entire frame shaking violently as tears streamed endlessly down her face. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. But she could do neither, for two reasons. First reason being she was terrified stiff and overwhelmed with the stench of blood and dust.

And second...

“So how's about it, Paps?” Sans said, holding out a dust-gritted hand. “Ready to split?”

And Alphys felt physically ill, deep down to her soul, as an ethereal THING coiled tighter around her head, a convulsion of dread shaking down her spine when she felt a semblance of a hand pet over her head.

“Yes, Brother.”

Slithering from her peripheral to Sans's side was something unnatural, something that shouldn't exist. She'd seen the cameras, she'd SEEN the demise of the younger Skeleton brother, and that THING couldn't be...

Sans stepped into the machine, the abnormal creature following, and paused before sticking his head back out. “Oh, and as a thank-you for helping us out, we'll keep you alive!” he chirped, the blue ring around his iris quivering among the red as though drowning in blood. “We'll have plenty more EXP to get from this other universe you've so GRACIOUSLY paved the way to.” He gave Alphys a salute before turning back to the creature. “Excited, Paps?”

The large floating skull next to him nodded among the semi-ethereal red ghost of a scarf like the one around Sans's neck bones. “Not as excited as you,” came an almost teasing retort. Sans laughed and shut the door of the machine, staring at Alphys with those hellish eyelights and that EVIL smile as he vanished.

Alphys could only cry, covered in the dust of the Amalgamates, smelling the dusty remains of what survivors she had managed to keep safe until they were found. There was no comfort here, being the last soul in the Underground, bound in this locked room with the last shred of hope for her and her world gone with the Skeleton brothers.

And all she could wish for was death.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus woke up with the feeling that today was going to be...different.

Naturally, EVERY day was different, in one way or the other; it would be unlikely that every day would be the same. But today...well, it was difficult to explain to himself. It was like the AIR was different today, a heaviness that he'd never experienced before.

He was observant enough to see that he was not alone in this feeling; Sans seemed to be on edge all day, taking sharp, strange glaces toward the north to where the old ruins were. It was strange, seeing his brother so tense and reared to go at....something. It was discerning to see his brother in such a state, but Sans refused to elaborate on it.

That was just ridiculous; why would something be THIS wrong but Sans not say anything so he could help?

Still, no matter how many times he asked, Sans refused to budge, and even told him to stay home from sentry work. Stay home! The absolute NERVE. If Sans wasn't going to give him a real reason to, then no way was he going to miss work.

Papyrus made his way to his sentry post, keeping a vigilant eye socket out for humans for all of an hour and a half into his shift before Sans found him.

“Paps, I told you to stay home!” he said, his voice sounding barely-restrained. It was a tone that Papyrus did not particularly appreciate, though.

“And I said I was not going to miss out on work if I didn't have a good reason to!” he retorted, crossing his arms. “I'm not a baby bones, Sans. If something's wrong, why won't you tell me?”

Sans ran a hand over his skull, sighing. “Papyrus...please. Just TRUST me on this. Something isn't right, and I need you to—“

He was cut off by the sound of panicked baying coming their way, the brothers looking up and seeing Gyftrot running up, eyes wide with panic and looking slightly off-color. The reason was quickly shown when they all but collapsed near the sentry station in the snow, where the brothers hurried up to see what was going on.

Gyftrot lay wheezing in the snow, speckles of blood misting from their mouth with every labored breath. Their left side looked slightly caved, as though they had been hit with blunt-forced trauma, and their entire body was covered in a light grey powder that could have been mistaken for snow at first glance.

Sans shakily reached out and touched a greyed spot on Gyftrot, his hand flinching back as dust nearly adhered to it.

Papyrus had never seen a Monster's dust before, but somehow he knew exactly what it was, and something in his soul twinged almost painfully. “....Sans...?”

“Papyrus, go home.” Sans stood up, his left eye flaring blue as he looked around almost wildly. Papyrus was torn between indignation and fear, but went with fear, simply for the terrifying implications of the situation.

“Sans, what's going on?”

“Papyrus!”

“SANS! PLEASE, let me help them—“ He cut off with a yelp when Sans gave him a hard shove away with blue magic.

“GET TO THE HOUSE, PAPYRUS!” Sans shouted. “LOCK THE DOOR AND DON'T OPEN IT FOR ANYONE! NOW!”

Papyrus had never heard that tone from Sans before, and it shook him to the core enough to instinctively turn tail and bolt back in the direction of Snowdin, not stopping until he was in his house with the door shut and bolted.

After taking several moments to bring himself to the present, Papyrus sunk to the floor and hugged his legs, still shaking from Sans's tone and expression. This was BAD. Very, very BAD.

He stayed like that for some time, until the urge to do SOMETHING came over him, prompting him to get up and go into the kitchen to make something to drink. He settled on cocoa, fighting to keep his hands from shaking as he warmed up the milk and stirred in the chocolate.

As he stirred, he kept thinking of disobeying Sans...just enough to go and see if everything was okay. Should he? Would it be worth it, having that wrath directed at him? But what if something really WAS wrong? What if Sans was in trouble? What if Sans NEEDED him!?

The sound of the deadbolt clicking open brought him out of his near-panicked thoughts. Only Sans would be able to open that from the outside, and the thought made the panicked weight lift from his shoulders as the door opened.

“Is everything okay, Sans?” he called from the kitchen. “Even if it isn't, I have hot cocoa for you.” He hastily ladled out two cups of it and walked out of the kitchen, giving pause.

Sans was standing in the doorway of the house, motionless. His hood was pulled up, hand resting on the doorknob, expression hidden and unreadable. His aura though...something about it made Papyrus's instincts SCREAM to run away, which was conflicting enough. This was his brother, why should he run?

“Sans?” He stepped forward. “...Sans?”

Papyrus only saw Sans's free hand shoot out toward him, his soul turning blue as he was launched back into the refrigerator with enough force that he heard—and felt—something snap. He felt his HP drop like a stone and his vision go painfully white before fading into black.

* * *

 

_“...couldn't do it....”_

_“...I understand....”_

_“.....could keep him...?”_

_“....interesting.....”_

_“.......fun.......”_

_“.............agreed.........”_

 


End file.
